


the three of us, honey, it's a sideshow

by hyuckyuk



Series: why does it have to be (right or wrong) [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Lack of Communication, M/M, Making Out, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, everyone is in love w jeno, mark is bad at feelings, taejohnten are Dads, xuxi is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyuk/pseuds/hyuckyuk
Summary: “what?” donghyuck squeaks, eyes peeking from under the blanket.“he said he's crazy for you,” yukhei gushes from the side, beaming brightly “i am too, just for the record.”ordonghyuck hates confrontations, mark is emotionally constipated and yukhei just wants to date two cute boys.





	the three of us, honey, it's a sideshow

**Author's Note:**

> here it isssss the markhyuckhei sequel i promised
> 
> it turned out bigger than i expected but anyways hope y'all like it !!!!

 

 

 

although yukhei and donghyuck had agreed on asking mark to go out with them (and they were really excited about that), the canadian boy didn't seem too keen on the idea.

not that they explicitly told him what were the real intentions behind inviting him to _hang out,_ but they thought it was pretty obvious. so when, for the fourth time, mark said he was too busy with _stuff_ to go out, they just gave up and started doing things only the two of them, albeit a bit sadly.

donghyuck didn't really think anything of it (especially because mark _was_ an overachiever so him being busy was normal) until he noticed how cold the boy was acting towards him, like not greeting him when they had group hangouts, only giving small responses when donghyuck tried to talk to him and even shrugging him off when donghyuck held his wrist to get his attention.

to be honest, donghyuck was used to mark being indifferent towards him; he knew it was just how he _was_ , even if it hurt him a little sometimes, but mark always showed that he cared for donghyuck, be it on the smallest way possible, like listening intently to whatever he was talking about or letting him at least hold onto him even if it was just his shirt’s sleeve or one of his fingers because he knew how much donghyuck liked that.

but for some reason he wasn't doing that anymore and donghyuck didn't know _why_ all of a sudden or _why_ it hurt him so much.

  
  
  
  
  


“do you think mark's mad at me?” donghyuck asks while applying his exfoliating face mask.

“mark’s always mad at you.” renjun replies instantly, his own mask already drying, currently sitting on jeno's lap plucking his eyebrows.

“yeah, but–” he sighs and fixes his headband “it's always because of something i did and i didn't do anything!”

“you probably did.” jaemin says from his place on the floor, doing his nails.

“i did _not._ ” he tries to defend himself “he's been acting real fucking weird lately.”

“mark _is_ real fucking weird.” renjun snorts.

“but it's usually _cute_ weird,” he explains “now it's just _weird_ weird.”

“now that you mention…” jaemin comments “last party he wasn't all over you like he usually is.”

“that's 'cause mister hot stuff was already all over hyuck.” jeno nags with a smirk.

“i told you to stop calling him that, weirdo.” donghyuck sighs.

“wait, when did he start acting weird?” renjun inquires.

donghyuck thinks for a moment about the last few weeks. everything seemed good, they made out at parties and then went out for ice cream the next day and donghyuck honestly thought they were getting _somewhere._ at least until…

“since the carnival.” he admits.

“that's what i thought.” jeno hums “so since you and hot stuff—”

“oh my god, he has a _name.”_

“since you and _hot stuff_ –” he pointedly looks at donghyuck “started going out he's been weird.”

“interesting.” jaemin looks like he was thinking hard about something.

“he's jealous.” renjun says plainly.

“that doesn't make any sense,” donghyuck rolls his eyes “if that's the case then why isn't he jealous of _you_ guys, huh?” he observes “maybe of jeno but that's just everyone.”

“because he knows you don't have romantic feelings for any of us,” jaemin points out “maybe for jeno but that's just everyone.”

“shut up.” jeno huffs shyly, ears flaming red.

“cutie.” renjun coos and pecks his lips.

donghyuck pushes all thoughts about mark and yukhei and _feelings_ aside in favour of throwing himself on top of jeno and renjun demanding kisses as well, soon being followed by jaemin.

  
  
  
  


a couple of days pass and donghyuck is still thinking about the whole _mark_ situation, so he goes to the person who knows more about relationships than anyone else.

“ask ten.” taeyong says as he folds their underwear.

“he'd make fun of me.” donghyuck whines “he'd just say something like “be a slut, do crimes” and you know it.”

“johnny then.” he shrugs.

“you're kidding, right?” donghyuck snorts at the absurd thought of asking _johnny_ for advice on _feelings._

“okay,” he sighs and sits down on the bed, motioning for donghyuck to do the same “what's bothering your cute little head?”

“boys.”

“as always.” he sighs one more time and donghyuck knows he’s gonna do it again really soon “is it about that boy? yukhei was it?”

“kind of? it's more about mark,” he looks down to his clasped hands “i think he's mad at me.”

“and why's that?” sensing that the younger boy's distress, taeyong starts running his hands through the younger's auburn hair, knowing it would calm him down.

“he's been avoiding me lately, and when we talk he just sounds mad?” he croaks “and i didn't do anything this time! i swear, yongie!”

“i believe you, duckie,” he gently pushes the younger's head so it rests on his shoulder “but do you have any idea of _why_ he's mad?”

“not really,” he plays with the rings on taeyong’s fingers “but the guys said he's jealous…”

“of what?”

“yukhei.” he mutters.

“oh, i see.” they stay quiet for a few minutes until taeyong brakes the silence “do you like mark?”

did donghyuck like mark? _like_ like? he never lets himself think about liking mark, even when sometimes, unconsciously, he thinks about how nice it would be to hold mark's hand or cuddle with him but as soon as his brain starts acting like that he forces himself to think about something else. like jeno or whatever.

but it was hard. because mark is so awkward and cute but also hot as fuck and he kisses donghyuck like no one else does and he always treats him to dinner and he has a habit of patting donghyuck's head whenever the younger does something cute and he always laughs so hard when donghyuck does something funny and...

“perhaps.” he quietly admits.

“and do you like yukhei?” taeyong then asks.

yukhei was... _something else._

he's been going out with yukhei since they met at the carnival, almost a month ago, and donghyuck can say for sure that he feels something for the chinese boy.

yukhei just makes him feel so special, so wanted. yukhei kisses donghyuck in the middle of the street and asks if he would run away with him and he lets donghyuck do his makeup before parties and honestly donghyuck wouldn't mind liking yukhei.

“perhaps.”

“okay,” the older boy breathes out “that's okay, you know that, right?” he worries.

“i know, we've had this talk when you started dating johnny.” he rolls his eyes.

“good, good,” taeyong nods relieved “so, do wanna...date both of them?” he asks carefully.

“i don't even know if they wanna date _me.”_ he snorts “for all i know they could like each other and they've just been using me the entire time.”

“you know that's not true.” taeyong chastises “this can be solved easily, to be honest.”

“how?”

“one word: communication.” he says proudly “just talk to them, hyuckie.”

“i'd literally rather die.” donghyuck concludes and gets up “this conversation was useless, i’m gonna talk to ten.”

donghyuck marches out of the room, leaving an astonished taeyong behind.

“brat!” he shouts and only hears a giggle and a simple _“love you, yongie!”_ in response “kids these days…” he shakes his head but smiles fondly anyways.

  
  
  
  


 

“get the two on an empty room and make out with both of them.” ten says simply while munching on some chips “that's how i did it.”

“thanks for the mental image,” he cringes “but do you really think that's going to work?”

“hmmm,” ten hums and donghyuck would believe he was thinking about his problem but judging by the way he's changing the tv channels nonstop he's just looking for something to watch “they're obviously into you so yeah. go for it.”

“they're not _obviously_ into me.” he rolls his eyes.

“that yukhei guy literally follows you around like a puppy and didn't mark _ask_ to be exclusive the other day?”

“he was drunk!” he debates “and yukhei is like that with everyone.” donghyuck huffs and crosses his arms.

“just accept that you have two hot guys wrapped around your little finger, duckie.” ten says and sympathetically pats his shoulder.

“ugh, just don't say i have to _talk_ to them like yongie did or else i'll explode.”

“well, communication _is_ the key to a good relationship…”

donghyuck actually screams, waking johnny up from his nap and consequently making him fall off the couch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck is having his daily afternoon nap when johnny suddenly shakes him awake, making the younger boy whine and try to slap him away.

“one of your boyfriends is here,” johnny says and that seems to be the magic words, because in less than a second donghyuck opens his eyes and sits up.

“jeno, jaemin and renjun or,” he looks around before whispering “the _other_ ones?”

“it's just lucas,” johnny laughs and messes with his hair even more “he's in the living room with ten so maybe be quick, okay?” he smiles again and leaves the room.

donghyuck spends more five minutes in the same position just trying to wake up properly before groaning so loud yukhei probably hears from the other room and getting up like an old man.

he's almost out of the room when he realizes he's only wearing basketball shorts and no shirt so he groans again, this time even louder, which earns him a “hyuck, all good?” from a seemingly worried taeyong that he only responds with another grunt, this time a positive one.

after going back to his room and picking up a hoodie from the floor that he's almost sure belongs to jaemin he waddles to the living room, socked feet sliding through the floor.

the first thing he sees is ten’s smirking face ( _not_ a good sign) and then, yeah, just like he imagined, yukhei's _terrified_ face, with awkward smile and all, eyes almost pleading as he notices donghyuck.

“hey, fuckers,” he greets, voice hoarse from sleep and face probably swollen and with pillow marks but honestly he doesn't care.

“we're all older than you.” taeyong remarks from the kitchen.

“xuxi, come on, leave these elders alone,” he extends his hands, motioning for yukhei to get up, and so he does, letting out a relieved breath as he holds onto donghyuck's smaller hand “bye, fuckers.”

when they finally reach his room again, the first thing he does after closing the door is cupping yukhei's face with his hands.

“why are you so scared of them, silly?” he asks fondly to the squished boy.

“i’m not scared!” he tries to argue but donghyuck arches of his eyebrows instantly “ten is just really intimidating,” he mumbles.

“you’re such a baby,” donghyuck teases but in a fond way before pressing their lips together “big baby,” he dazedly says before kissing yukhei for real now, sliding his hands from his face to his shoulders and letting the older boy hold on his waist.

“sorry for waking you up,” yukhei murmurs against his lips.

“it's fine,” he smiles “did you need anything?”

“missed you” he says and donghyuck's heart does something weird when he meets the older boy’s eyes, seeing how fondly he's looking at him.

donghyuck only laughs awkwardly and guides them to the bed, yukhei immediately understands what he wants and start taking his pants off.

“have you ever noticed most of our dates are just us napping together?” donghyuck laughs while slithering under the covers and taking off the sweatshirt, throwing at the same place on the floor where he found it.

“oh, so they're _dates?”_ he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows.

“yes, they are,” donghyuck declared matter of factly “got a problem with that?”

“absolutely not,” yukhei had the audacity to giggle. fucking cute.

they had been doing that a lot the past weeks; seeing each other. most of the times they stayed at home watching a movie or just napping but sometimes the weather was too good to not go to the park or get some ice cream.

donghyuck's friends started asking if they were dating already but honestly he didn't _know_. they haven't talked about that yet and he doesn't want to ruin whatever they have right now.

and there was _mark_ and _feelings_ and it was just so fucking complicated because donghyuck really liked yukhei, he really enjoyed spending time with him doing anything but on the other side he missed mark so much.

“have you talked to mark lately?” he threw self preservation out of the window and asked yukhei as they both settled under the covers and held each other.

“not really,” he hums and brushes a strand of hair out of donghyuck's eyes “do you think he's mad? at us?”

“he's probably mad at _me,_ ” he rolls his eyes “the problem is he never fucking talks about his feelings, he just gets all closed off.”

“maybe you should take the first step and talk to him,” yukhei advises “ _maybe_ he's just waiting for this.”

 _again_ this communication bullshit, donghyuck wanted to throw him out of the bed.

“okay, no more mark time.” he turned around, letting yukhei spoon him “it's nap time.”

it took some time of yukhei kissing his nape teasingly and whispering stuff on his ear and donghyuck threatening to glue his lips together for them to finally quiet down and try to sleep.

suddenly yukhei let out a small giggle, making donghyuck groan “what now?”

“i feel like a homewrecker.”

“shut up, _marina diamandis.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“when are you planning on asking me for advice?” johnny asks when he walks in on donghyuck sitting upside down on the couch.

“never.” the teen responds.

“aw, c'mon,” johnny whines “i can help you!”

“i don't need help from a hopeless romantic.” donghyuck assures.

“ _pleaseeeeee”_

“oh my god, you're a child.” he groans and after some minutes of struggling to sit down properly donghyuck looks at him and sighs loudly “to make a long fucking story short, i had a thing with mark, and mark kinda had thing with yukhei, but now _i_ have a thing with yukhei and mark is treating me like shit.” he says all in one breath.

“okay…” is the only thing johnny says for almost five minutes.

“that’s it!?” donghyuck fumes “you said you'd help me!”

“i'm _thinking!”_ he replies and goes back to being silent.

donghyuck is already regretting all of his choices when johnny finally breaks the silence.

“so, i _know_ you,” he looks at donghyuck pointedly “so i know you don't want to talk to mark, right?” donghyuck nods timidly “but honestly that's your best option because i also know mark and he's _not_ going to make the first move.”

“i _know,”_ the younger groans and covers his face with his hands “but i don't know what to say to him.”

“just be straight forward,” johnny pats his back “go to him and say _‘hey man, you've been acting like a dick and i want to know why’_.”

“it's not that easy.”

“it actually _is,”_ he laughs “mark is easy to break, you know it.”

“yeah, i do.” he smirks remembering all the times mark was acting all tough, saying he was not interested anymore and all it took for him to crumble was donghyuck pushing him against a wall and kissing behind his ear.

“i don't think we're talking about the same thing anymore,” johnny cringes “i'm going now, it was a pleasure to help you.”

“yeah, thanks,” he breathes out, cheeks red just from memories.

  
  
  
  
  


**you** **_(14:23)_ **

are u home ?

 

 **markie** **_(14:30)_ **

yeah why

 

 **you** **_(14:31)_ **

im coming over we need to talk

  
  


the fifteen minute walk to mark's apartment never felt so long.

donghyuck stood in front of mark's door trying to find the courage to knock, his mouth was dry and his legs seemed like they would give up on him at any second, and he was sure his heart couldn't beat any faster.

just as he was about to turn around and pretend nothing ever happened the door swung open.

“how long have you been standing there?” mark asked with an arched eyebrow.

“n-not long,” donghyuck muttered and made himself inside, taking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water “you're alone?”

“yeah, jaehyun is out doing god knows what.” mark watches him from the doorframe.

“probably pot.” they both laugh at that and donghyuck feels his stomach fill with butterflies just from hearing mark's laugh directed at him.

“you said you wanted to talk…” mark comments after a while.

“yeah, it's just,” he tries to find the right words “ _you've been acting like a dick and i want to know why.”_ he recites johnny's words.

mark looks taken aback for some seconds, eyebrows shooting up and mouth wide open “i-i haven't–” he stutters.

“don't bullshit me, okay?” donghyuck interrupts.

mark doesn't responds, just crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks down for a while.

“just fucking say something!” donghyuck pleads.

“are you and yukhei dating?”

“i can't fucking believe you,” donghyuck seethes “so _that's_ what this is all about!?” he strides closer to mark, making the boy look scared for a second.

“hy-hyuck what–” he stammers.

“you have no right to get fucking jealous.” donghyuck barked.

“sorry i have feelings, you asshole” mark looks at him in disbelief.

“you don't get to play the feelings card, mark lee,” he could feel himself getting worked up, voice raising in volume and skin heating “not after all you've said to me.”

“will you ever let that fucking go?” mark rolled his eyes because he knew exactly what donghyuck was talking about.

“i know you still think the same about me, so no, never” he shrugged as if it didn't hurt to think about that day.

“that's not true, donghyuck,” mark faltered, eyes looking sad and hands itching to bring donghyuck closer “i never thought that about you, _ever_.”

“then why don't you ever kiss me when you're sober, huh? why do you always pretend nothing ever happens?”

“i don't want to become another member of your friends with benefits little group, donghyuck,” reasons mark with hard eyes “i kiss you when i'm drunk 'cause it's easier to pretend it was a mistake.”

“so that's what it is to you? drunk mistakes?” he asks in disbelief.

“what do _you_ want it to be, then?” mark inquires “you fucking _told me_ you weren't looking for anything serious, remember?” he did. he remembers clearly even if he wanted to forget “but apparently lucas changed that, right?” he let out a bitter laugh.

“remember when you told me you didn't wanna kiss anyone besides me? lucas changed that, too, didn't he?”

“i thought it would help me get over you,” he admitted “that's why i didn't introduce you two sooner, i _knew_ you'd want him and he'd want you too.”

“i can't help it that i'm irresistible.” he scoffed.

“trust me, i know,” mark sighed and looked at him in a way that made him blush “and you're just never fucking satisfied, donghyuck.”

“t-that’s not true!” he tried to argue.

“i know how you feel about me and you know how i feel about you but you just need to have everyone.”

“you know shit, mark lee.” he threw defensively.

“stop trying to deny it, donghyuck,” mark smirked “we could be together right now if—”

“— if i wasn't such a slut?” he cut him off “if you weren't so embarrassed of me?”

“where the fuck did you get this idea from, you idiot?” he makes an exasperated motion.

“you act like a different person when we're alone, minhyung,” donghyuck croaks “you won't even _look_ at me when we're with other people, what was i supposed to think?”

“hyuck, it's not like that…” he denies and inches closer.

“when i try to get close to you and you just brush me off to talk to sicheng, how am i supposed to feel?” donghyuck could feel his throat closing, and he had promised himself he would _not_ cry but he's always been an emotional person.

“and how i feel when i see you kissing all those people? does that matter to you?”

“so you treat me like fucking shit just for revenge?” his voice breaks and the first tear rolls down.

“no, no, hyuck, that's not—hyuckie, please,” mark begs as donghyuck pushes past him to get his shoes “don't be like that, hyuck, _baby—”_

“don't,” he sniffs “don't fucking call me that.”

“sorry, hyuck, i'm sorry, please,” he tries to make him stay and _talk_ because he just couldn't take being away from the younger anymore.

“go fuck yourself, mark lee.” donghyuck snarls and slams the door closed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


donghyuck was hoping the apartment would be empty by the time he got back, so he could cry and scream all he wanted without anyone bothering him, but of course, the universe was completely against him.

“hey, how'd it go? you came back soon,” ten comes from his room as donghyuck throws himself face down on the couch.

“bad.” is the only thing he mutters, voice wobbly and soon ten is kneeling down by his side.

“do you wanna talk?” he asks carefully and donghyuck only shakes his head “cuddles?” this time the younger boy looks up, showing his red face and eyes full of tears.

“and kisses too?” he pouts.

“i’ll think about it” ten grins and combs through hyuck's hair “now come on.” he gets up and extends his hand for him to take.

donghyuck clings onto him while they walk to the room, and when they lay down on the queen sized bed he's soon cuddling up to the older.

“mark is an asshole.” he mutters.

“i'm sorry, honey,” ten presses a small kiss to his hair, earning a little hum from donghyuck, who snuggles up even closer.

“maybe i deserve it,” he says so quietly ten can barely hear, fingers tracing patterns on the other's hoodie.

“duckie, no, that's not true,” he chastises “you only deserve the _best_ , okay? you deserve all the love in the world, sunshine.” he fully wraps his arm around donghyuck, squishing him on his chest.

“b-but mark said it hurt seeing me with other people and i knew that but i still—i still did it and,” he sniffes “and i basically stole yukhei from him.”

“mark knew what he was getting into when he kissed you for the first time, hyuck, and there's nothing wrong with wanting to have fun,” ten retorted sternly “and you didn't _steal_ anyone, yukhei makes his own choices.”

“i still feel bad, though” he croaks “i don't regret being with yukhei but i just wish mark could be with us.”

“just give it time, yeah?” ten hugs him tighter “everything will fall right into place.”

donghyuck only closes his eyes and hugs him back, a new wave of tears escaping from his eyes.

“can you call hyungie?” donghyuck only calls one person hyung: johnny, and only when he really needs his brother, like right now, so ten quickly gets his phone from the bedside table and messages his boyfriend saying that donghyuck was asking for him.

“he's already on his way, baby,” he tells as soon as johnny replies, making donghyuck let out a relieved breath.

“tennie?” he calls and ten hums in acknowledge “i really love you.” donghyuck says in a small voice.

“oh, hyuckie,” he laughs but still feels himself tearing up “i love you too, so much.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


it's saturday and donghyuck is alone at home, there's a party happening at jungwoo's house but he's already tucked in bed watching the good place on netflix because he wasn't in the mood to go out.

they all insisted for him to go, that it'd help to clear his head but, honestly, the last thing he wanted right now was to see mark (who most definitely was at the party) and pretend it didn't hurt.

he had convinced yukhei to go, though, but not after assuring the boy that he would be fine alone, and that he could go over donghyuck's to cuddle after the party was over, he even gave him a copy of his keys.

 _“i'm not gonna be there for long,”_ yukhei kissed his forehead before going _“it's boring without you.”_

when he told the older boy that the talk with mark didn't go well, yukhei was disappointed, because he really felt that the three of them could get together and be good for each other, he still thought that, actually.

that's why he was currently opening the door to donghyuck's apartment at past one in the morning with mark right behind him.

“xuxi?” donghyuck calls from his room after hearing the sound of the door closing.

“yes, it's me!” he answers back and motions for mark to be quiet.

“i don't think this is a good idea,” mark whispers “i'm sure he doesn't want to see me.”

“well, that's too bad,” yukhei only shrugs and clasps mark's hand in his, pulling him to the younger’s room.

yukhei stops in front of the closed door and gesticulates for mark to wait there before slipping inside the room.

mark knows he should be thinking of what to say to donghyuck when they're face to face but eavesdropping seems like a better idea, so he inches closer to the door in hopes of hearing the conversation.

“it’s early, i thought you'd be back later.” he can distinguish donghyuck's high voice and even notes that he sounds sleepy.

“i told you, it's boring without you.” came yukhei's voice and soon donghyuck's giggle could be heard.

mark fells himself smile unconsciously, he'd always loved the younger's laugh, even if it hurt knowing it was directed at someone else.

“then what are you doing standing there, idiot,” donghyuck whines and mark fells his heart soar with fondness “come cuddle.”

“uhm, actually,” yukhei says nervously “i didn't come alone…”

“oh? did you bring jeno?”

this was his cue, it was now or never, so he grips the door handle tightly and slowly shows himself, looking down but still hearing donghyuck's gasp.

“not jeno, sorry,” he mumbles and dares looking up, being hit square in the face by a pillow. okay, he deserved that.

“donghyuck!” yukhei shouts but soon another pillow is throw, this time at his stomach but he doesn't even care, even smiles a little.

“why are you _smiling_ , dickhead?” donghyuck angrily shouts at him “is he drunk or high?” he asks yukhei.

“neither, i guess,” he shrugs and even he has small smile on his lips.

“i'm _not_ talking to him!” he whines and covers himself to the head with the blanket.

 _so cute_ , the two older boys think fondly. yukhei tears his eyes away from the cute lump on the bed to look at mark, and soon they're both staring at each other.

mark should feel threatened, yukhei was tall and handsome, while he was just a scrawny kid but, he didn't. he felt warm and comfortable with yukhei, almost like he felt with donghyuck, and maybe that was why he thought the boy could help him get over the younger, but that wasn't what happened, instead he got himself even more enamoured with donghyuck and now yukhei too, but how couldn't he?

mark was actually convinced that yukhei and donghyuck were the sweetest, most charming people on earth, and have _both_ of them interested (kind of? hopefully?) in him was something he was still coming to terms with.

“i’m sorry, donghyuck,” he said genuinely “i'm sorry for the way i've been treating you, you didn't deserve that.”

“no, i didn't,” the younger agrees, still under the covers.

“i'm sorry for always pushing you away, it's just that—” he runs his hands through his black hair “—i don't know how to fucking act around you, hyuckie,” he confesses “i feel like if i give in to you even if just a little bit, i wouldn't be able to stop, wouldn't be able to let you go,”

“you wouldn't _have_ to!” the lump exclaims.

“you said you didn't want anything serious!” mark insists.

“because you only kissed me when you were drunk, mark! you never fucking acted like you wanted something more!”

“i'm sorry for never showing you how much you mean to me,” he apologizes “but i'm _crazy_ for you, donghyuck.” he finally confesses.

 _“what?”_ donghyuck squeaks, eyes peeking from under the blanket.

“he said he's crazy for you,” yukhei gushes from the side, beaming brightly “i am too, just for the record.”

“you fucking—” he uncovers himself and sits up on the bed, his hair is a mess and his face is completely flushed. _pretty._ “come here!” he orders to mark.

the canadian boy apprehensively walks closer to donghyuck, until he's right by his side and before he knows it the younger is holding him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him down so that they're face to face.

“fucking _idiot._ ” and then they're kissing.

it's a harsh kiss, donghyuck biting down on his lower lip as soon as mark kisses back, and he likes it, he _loves_ it, the dirty way their mouths glide together, he’d missed it so much.

it's over way too quickly and mark has to hold himself back from chasing after donghyuck's pretty pink lips.

“xuxiii,” the younger whines and yukhei is by his side in a heartbeat, already lowering himself down and soon they're kissing as well.

it shouldn't be so hot, seeing them kiss, but mark just can't look away. before he knows it, he's sitting down at the edge of the bed, mouth probably wide open and drooling.

then they're apart again, and the way donghyuck is looking at him should be a sin alone, making him squirm and blush.

mark doesn't have time to dwell on it too much because before he knows it yukhei is in front of him, pushing him down on his back and getting ahold of his hips.

“been wanting to kiss you again for ages, markie,” he breathes out and soon enough they're kissing and mark feels his head spin.

the first time mark had kissed yukhei was _good_ , amazing even, but it couldn't compare with the way they were kissing now, yukhei almost on top of him, lips so forceful and dominant he couldn't help but let out a tiny moan when he sucked on his tongue.

“this is hot as fuck but can you guys please pay attention to me now?” donghyuck's voice interrupts, making them break the kiss and laugh at how whiney he sounded.

mark then crawls up until he's caging donghyuck's head between his arms and the boy is looking up at him expectantly.

“missed you,” mark mumbles and starts kissing down his neck, biting lightly on the places he knows it makes donghyuck squirm and whine “missed how pretty you look like this,”

suddenly yukhei is by his side pushing donghyuck's damp fringe away from his face and then stroking mark's cheek “you're both so cute,”

donghyuck smiles so bright, eyes almost closing, and then he's rising to his forearms and getting closer so yukhei.

“you are—” he pecks his lips quickly “—unbelievable.” he breathes out and starts leaving kisses all over yukhei's face, both giggling and blushing while mark watches with an adoring smile.

soon they were all cuddled together, yukhei in the middle, the other two boys laying on his chest, exchanging kisses and soft touches.

yukhei and donghyuck discussed what they would be doing for their first date —mark occasionally giving his own input, like explaining why it would be a bad idea to go bungee jumping, but most of all, just admiring his two boys.

 _whipped_ , his brain supplies with a voice that sounded a lot like renjun’s but he only shruggs and conjures the image of ariana grande saying _maybe so_ in his mind, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes, exhaustion winning him over and soon he falls asleep with donghyuck and yukhei cooing at him.

  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you a lot for reading !! i hope y'all enjoyed it, if u did leave a kudo or a comment cause they make me reallyyyy happy !!!! i can't leg go of this markhyuckhei verse and i'll probably write more stories for them so yeah keep an eye out ??
> 
> here's my >[twitter](https://twitter.com/xuxisuns) and >[curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/honeydaze) if any of u wanna talk about markhyuckhei (or any hyuck ship honestly) cause i'd love to lmao


End file.
